Wildcard Mode
This guide was created by Gimbles. What is Wildcard Mode? Wildcard Mode is a game mode unique to Project Ascension. You are assigned a random set of abilities from a range of classes, giving you the challenge of creating the most powerful build you can from what you’ve been given. You may have no way to select your abilities, however you can spend your talent essence and allocate your stats as you wish. The Basics When you first log in to the game on a new character you will have nine Ability Essence which will be automatically spent to provide you with 3 to 5 abilities. If you’re unhappy with the abilities you’ve been given then open your bags and will see that see a Dice of Destiny. Use it and you will be assigned a new pool of spells. You may not always have the same number of spells, this is due to the fact that some spells cost a larger number of Ability Essence than others (for example, Tame Beast costs 5 Ability Essence as it provides considerably more utility than Track Beasts which costs just 1 Ability Essence). So long as you are level 1 you can use the Dice of Destiny over and over until you are ready to begin your adventure. You can create a macro to roll the dice more efficiently if you wish: /use Dice of Destiny /''stopcasting Hearthstone'' /click StaticPopup1Button1 Keep in mind that while rolling the dice, you can only acquire abilities that could typically be chosen as a level one on a standard Project Ascension realm. Character Development Learning New Abilities For the first 9 levels you will not gain any Ability Essence. From level 10 onwards you will gain one Ability Essence and one Talent Essence every time you level up. Every time you have two Ability Essence you will be assigned a new spell. Note that you cannot learn a spell that you would not normally be able to learn at your level. You can check how many Ability Essence and Talent Essence you have by going to your character Currency tab, or by clicking the Character Development bubble and looking in the top right corner. Sometimes you will learn a spell that only costs one Ability Essence, leaving you with one Ability Essence left over. In this case you will learn a new ability on reaching your next level as you will have attained two Ability Essence again. Talent Abilities You may notice some talents require Ability Essence to acquire. In fact most talents that would have originally required a single talent point to master will cost some number of Ability Essence along with a Talent Essence. While you cannot choose to learn them as a Wild Card you do still have a chance of being randomly assigned one instead of a spell. Random Logic While you are given a spell at random, there is some logic in place to help avoid getting a spell you cannot use at all. For example you would not get Maul without Bear Form, or a Judgement spell without a Seal. Tuning your Hero While you may not have full control over how your character develops there is plenty you can do to ensure you achieve your full potential. You may not be the one selecting your spells and abilities, however you can determine your attribute point distribution, talents, and equipment. You will even be able to re-roll some the occasional ability if it truly lacks any place in your build by using a Scroll of Fortune. Scroll of Fortune Occasionally you will receive a Scroll of Fortune which can be used to re-roll an ability. In addition to receiving them every tenth level (ten, twenty, thirty, etc.) you can also obtain Fragment of Fortune which you will soon be able to combine into additional Scrolls of Fortune. You can check how many Scrolls of Fortune you have by going to your character Currency tab. Here are some general tips for using Scroll of Fortune: * If you want to re-roll a spell that only cost 1 Ability Essence it is recommended to do so when you have one Ability Essence already available. This will give you a chance at replacing it with an ability worth 2 Ability Essence, which are often more powerful with greater utility. * It is typically recommended to wait until level level 60 to begin rerolling your spells for a number of reasons. Firstly if you were to re-roll an ability at level 14, there is a fair chance you may end up with the same ability again later down the road. Secondly you may end up with an ability with even less use in your build, leaving you wishing you had saved a Scroll of Fortune for that instead. Note there are some exceptions to this - If you want to play a DPS and end up with Bear Form you may want to re-roll it immediately to remove the risk of wasting further Ability Essence on Bear Form limited spells such as Maul. The Final Stretch From levels 57 to 60 you will find that you’re not assigned any new abilities, even after reaching two Ability Essence. You will not be able to spend these Ability Essence on spells of your choice, however you can spend them on talents that would typically cost Ability Essence. By the time you reach level 60 you will have 3 Ability Essence to spend as you see fit. You may choose to purchase a single talent such as Penance which is on the more expensive end (all talents that appear at the bottom of a tree will cost 3 Ability Essence and 1 Talent Essence) or you may choose to spread it across a number inexpensive of talents such as Omen of Clarity and Elemental Focus. Category:Game Modes Category:Wildcard